


Yu-Gi-Ou! no Kurisumasu

by Katmon (Batsutousai)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Katmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi doesn't like Kurisumasu because his parents were murdered one Kurisumasu. With Yami, Mokuba, Sugoroku, and Seto's help, can Yuugi overcome his hatred?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Ou! no Kurisumasu

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits to correct some grammatical mistakes as well as improper word-use.
> 
> Japanese is translated at the end.

**Title:** Yu-Gi-Ou! no Kurisumasu  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Ou!/Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Author:** Katmon =^.^=  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse and rape, murder  
 **Summary:** Yuugi doesn't like Kurisumasu because his parents were murdered one Kurisumasu. With Yami, Mokuba, Sugoroku, and Seto's help, can Yuugi overcome his hatred?

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by some dude in Japan – I can't be bothered to look up his name – and various other silly fools. This is a piece of fanfiction and not meant in any way to cause copywrite infringement, etc. No money is being made from this fic.

"Mama! Papa! Get up! Santakurosu has come! There are new presents under the Kurisumasu ki! Come quick!" the little boy cried into his parents' bedroom before running back to their living room. The boy had strange bangs that fell around his face, pointing in odd directions. His hair, other than his bangs, was black with red tips. The red just barely brushed his shoulders, since he liked leaving it down. He was often picked on in school for his longer-than-average hair, but he never seemed to care.

The boy's parents came out. His mother was a petite woman with light yellow hair and grey eyes. She was a Japanese super model. His father had black hair and the same wild bangs as his son. He also had unusual purple eyes, which his son shared. "Okay, Yuugi-chan, go ahead!" the man said now.

"Yeah!" Yuugi dove at the pile of gifts, almost all of them for him, as his parents smiled behind him.

None of the family saw the man who sat in his car outside their house. This man had a gun aimed at Yuugi's father, and then he pulled the trigger...

~~**~~

Yuugi sat up quickly in his bed. He groaned and closed his purple eyes sadly, tears leaking out from under the lids. "Kami, but I hate Kurisumasu!" he hissed darkly. He and his grandfather, Sugoroku, no longer celebrated Kurisumasu, or Christmas. The memories were too horrible.

The feelings the two lone survivors of the Mutou family had did not dampen the spirits of others around them, and Yuugi tended to skip school a lot at this time of year. Sugoroku didn't mind. He knew that Kurisumasu had been ruined for his grandson ever since the young boy had witnessed the death of his slightly famous parents on Kurisumasu morning. The only Kurisumasu tradition the two Mutous still celebrated was to close Kami Gameshop, the game shop Sugoroku owned, on Kurisumasu day. On that day, the two would go down to the local cemetery and leave flowers for the two who could no longer be with them.

Yuugi buried his head in his hands and let himself cry. He knew he could stay up for as long as he wished. He wasn't going to school anyway.

~~**~~

"Morning, Sofu," Yuugi mumbled at about eleven fifty that morning, when he walked into the kitchen to make his breakfast.

"Oh, morning, Yuugi. I didn't think I'd heard you leave for school." Sugoroku flashed a smile at his grandson.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I slept in." Yuugi grabbed one of the muffins Sugoroku had just made. "I'm going out for a walk," he added and left the kitchen, biting down into the warm item he'd taken.

"Be back by three!" Sugoroku called after Yuugi.

"Okay, Sofu!" The door slammed shut behind the teen.

Sugoroku sighed. ~I wish he'd tell me what is bothering him so much. He's _never_ been this grumpy, even during Kurisumasu.~

~~**~~

Yuugi tossed his coat on the bench in the park, then sat down on it. He watched a couple little kids playing in the newly-fallen snow as their parents watched over them. ~You can't save them from everything...~ he thought to the parents sadly.

"Why are you sad?" A little boy with wild black hair ran up to Yuugi. "Nobody should be sad when Kurisumasu is almost here!"

Yuugi sighed. "Kid, I hate Kurisumasu. Get out of here."

"Mokuba! Come back here!" A tall teenager with short brown hair and deep blue eyes ran over to the kid and Yuugi. "Sorry about my brother..." He stopped. "Mutou?! I thought you were in school!" he cried, recognizing Yuugi.

"Kaiba." Yuugi rolled his eyes. "One would think the same of you."

"Ani, he doesn't like Kurisumasu!" Mokuba cried to the taller boy.

The boy, Kaiba Seto, looked at Yuugi with a questioning look on his face. "Why don't you like Kurisumasu, Mutou?" he asked softly.

Yuugi blinked a few times in surprise. No one had ever asked him that question, and he'd never expected the CEO of Kaiba Corp to ask him. "Ah... My parents were murdered on Kurisumasu. It was ten years ago." He stood. "If you'll excuse me..."

Seto got in his way. "Listen, Mutou, I know we don't get along and all, but, really, no one should hate Kurisumasu. It's not good. If you want, you can share Kurisumasu with us. Our parents are dead as well."

Yuugi was even more surprised. "I..." He shook his head. "Arigatou, Kaiba, but I don't celebrate Kurisumasu anymore. I have to go, Sofu wants me back by three!" He pushed past Seto and ran through the park, forgetting his coat.

Seto looked at his watch. "But, it's not even one..." he mumbled.

"Ani, your friend left his coat!" Mokuba told Seto.

Seto looked down at the coat his younger brother was holding up to him sadly. ~Poor Yuugi. I feel really bad for him, but I think it's time he got over his hatred of Kurisumasu and began enjoying it again!~ Seto thought before taking the coat and smiling down at Mokuba. "We'll go return this, okay?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "Okay, Ani!"

~~**~~

 _'Click... Click... Click...'_ Yuugi sighed. A friend of his grandfather had gotten an ancient puzzle in Egypt when he went that year. The friend had given Sugoroku the puzzle to give to Yuugi, since the boy was known for his love of puzzles. The puzzle was said to be unsolvable, but Yuugi was finding it simple to place together. He'd put it away when he got it, but, now that he had Seto's offer to think about, he'd taken it out and worked on putting it together, if only to put his mind on a different track then the offer the CEO had given him.

"Yuugi, there's someone here for you!" Sugoroku called up to the boy's bedroom.

Yuugi sighed and looked at the last two pieces of the puzzle. "Be right there, Sofu!" he called back, then picked up the second-to-last piece. _'Click...'_

"Yuugi, now!" Sofu called up again.

"Give me a sec, Sofu!" Yuugi shouted, then put in the last piece. _'Click... Bang!'_ The puzzle lit up brightly and made a loud sound. Yuugi's eyes widened and he moved away from the thing as a figure started to appear above it.

 

"Yuugi! What was that? Are you okay?" Sugoroku started up the stairs.

The figure clarified to show a young man that looked almost exactly like Yuugi, except he was taller, had blood-red eyes, and had yellow spikes in his hair, other than his bangs. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice was deeper than Yuugi's voice, as well.

"Yuugi..." Yuugi whispered as Sugoroku started pulling on the door of Yuugi's room. Yuugi had locked the door, though, so the old man couldn't get in.

"Yuugi, open this door!" he shouted.

"Who is that?" the man asked.

"Sofu..." Yuugi whispered. "He needs me for something..."

The man blinked a few times before nodding. "Then go." He disappeared.

Yuugi jumped up and threw open his door, letting the old man on the other side hug him tightly. "Kami, Yuugi, you had me worried!" Sugoroku whispered into his grandson's hair.

Yuugi sighed. "Sorry, Sofu. I was putting that puzzle together and..." He stopped when he caught sight of Seto. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" he asked tightly.

Seto made a face and held out Yuugi's coat. "You left your coat in the park. I was returning it." He narrowed his eyes as Yuugi accepted the item back. "I was also here to discuss you coming over to my house on Kurisumasu with ojiisan, here. He said it would be fine."

Yuugi's eyes flashed angrily. "I'm not going anywhere, Kaiba! Get that through your thick skull! I hate Kurisumasu!" He turned around and stomped back into his room, then slammed the door. "I hate Kurisumasu..." he whispered to himself before sliding down against the door, sobbing into his coat. Sugoroku and Seto went back downstairs, talking.

"What is Kurisumasu?" the man asked as he appeared again, this time right in front of Yuugi.

Yuugi looked up sadly. "A holiday where everyone is happy and exchange gifts and shit. It's stupid," he mumbled.

"Okay..." The man sighed. "But, Yuugi, why do you hate Kurisumasu?"

Yuugi blinked in surprise again. That was the second time in one day someone had actually cared! "Ten years ago, on Kurisumasu morning, my parents were shot in our living room while I was unwrapping my presents. Kurisumasu has lost all its joy for me. I just can't be happy anymore..."

"Yuugi..." The man sighed softly and sat down next to the boy, pulling Yuugi into his lap. "This Kurisumasu can't be all that bad. Why not give it a chance? I'm sure your parents would want you to." Yuugi said nothing, just sobbed into the man's blue shirt. The man hummed softly, rocking Yuugi back and forth until Yuugi fell asleep.

~~**~~

Sugoroku sighed and walked back up the stairs. He knew how Yuugi felt. This whole idea of the boy going over to the CEO of Kaiba Corp's house was a frightening concept, but he was pretty sure the boy could use this away time. "Yuugi?" He knocked on the boy's door softly.

The door opened to reveal the man from the puzzle Yuugi had put together. The thing was around his neck. He put a finger to his lips and closed the door silently behind him. "You are Yuugi's sofu?" Sugoroku nodded. "I am Yami, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle." He pointed to the puzzle around his neck. "Yuugi freed me. Please keep silent, he just fell asleep."

Sugoroku nodded. "Of course. Would you like to come downstairs?" Yami nodded and the two walked downstairs and back into the kitchen. They sat at the table. "By the way, I'm Sugoroku." The old man put his hand across the table and they shook.

"Yuugi does not like this Kurisumasu, right?" Yami started out. Sugoroku nodded. "Okay. Yuugi told me this was because his parents were shot on Kurisumasu morning ten years ago, in front of his eyes. This is true?" Sugoroku nodded again. "Then, why have you not pushed him to enjoy this holiday again?"

Sugoroku sighed. "It's not that easy, Yami. Yuugi's okaasan was a model. Yuugi's otousan was a spy. Together, they made a lot of money, and Yuugi was a happy child. I have been trying for almost nine years now to get Yuugi to enjoy Kurisumasu again, but he just won't. The young man that runs Kaiba Corp, a large company here in Domino City, has offered to have Yuugi over for Kurisumasu this year. Yuugi refused."

"He does not want to forget his parents, then," Yami concluded.

"I guess that's part of it, but I doubt that's all of it. Despite how happy he was as a child, he'd never had much of a happy childhood. His parents were often out, and he spent a lot of time with me. The only Kurisumasu he'd ever had with both of his parents home, was the one they were killed." Sugoroku sighed. "He appears happy to everyone around him, unless it's Kurisumasu or he's mad at that person. He doesn't go to school during this time of year, either."

Yami made a face. "There's more."

Sugoroku sighed. "Yes. You see, Yuugi normally isn't this grumpy during Kurisumasu. Some thing's really getting to him this year, and I don't know what or why."

"What about this year is the same as ten years ago?" Yami prodded.

Sugoroku sighed. "That Kurisumasu was the first Magic and Wizards came out, and this year Dungeon Dice Monsters is new. That's all I can think of." He shrugged.

"Magic and Wizards? Dungeon Dice Monsters? What are these things?" Yami looked confused.

"Magic and Wizards is a card game in which you pit monsters on cards against one another, boosting their powers with magic and trap cards and using those magic and trap cards to help keep your life points safe. Dungeon Dice Monsters is much like Magic and Wizards, except you use dice, instead of cards, and the game is much more advanced," Sugoroku explained. Yami sighed. "You are worried about my grandson," Sugoroku mumbled. "Why?"

"When I was placed into the Sennen Puzzle, I lost everything. I lost my family and everything I ever believed in. I've even lost my native language. When I came from the Puzzle, what I found was a scared little boy, who was scared of me. Despite his fears, he trusted me with his name, and who you were. When he came back in, he started crying and saying things about hating Kurisumasu. When I asked what this was and why he hated it, he told me, then, didn't complain when I comforted him. He is the only thing I have in this world, and he is the one that set me free," Yami explained, watching the Puzzle around his neck.

"So, are you saying that you'll do anything for him?" Sugoroku asked the man across from him. Yami nodded. "Good. Try and get him to go to school tomorrow. We can work on the Kurisumasu at Kaiba's house later." Sugoroku stood. "I need to get supper ready. If you want to go watch Yuugi, I'll call you both when supper is ready."

Yami stood. "Thank you." Then he hurried back upstairs.

~~**~~

"Come on, Yuugi, get up," Yami begged the boy. It was an hour before Yuugi's school started, and Yami was trying to get the boy out of bed to go. Yuugi was, of course, refusing.

"I'm not going," Yuugi grumbled. "Leave me alone, Yami."

Yami rolled his eyes. "You're going, whether I have to drag you to your school in your pyjamas or not. Get up!" he growled.

Yuugi sighed and opened his eyes to look at Yami. "Why?"

Yami groaned. "Because I think it'll be good for you." Yuugi started to close his eyes again. "I'll go with you!" he offered desperately.

Yuugi's eyes reopened. "And you'll stay all day, right?"

Yami rolled his eyes and placed the Puzzle around Yuugi's neck. Yuugi's eyes widened when he felt the strong presence of the other in his mind. "I really don't have a choice. Now, get up. I'm going downstairs to help Sugoroku get breakfast. I'll be back up if I feel you going back to sleep." Yami stood and left the room.

Yuugi sighed and sat up. "Kami, I _really_ hate Kurisumasu..." he grumbled.

//I know, that!\\\ Yami cried in Yuugi's mind. //Now get ready for school!\\\

/Yes, sir,\ Yuugi replied dryly before climbing out of bed and walking over to his dresser for his clothing.

~~**~~

"Yuugi! Where have you been?" a young lady with reddish-brown hair and the same color eyes asked Yuugi when she saw him. She looked really worried.

"Nowhere..." Yuugi mumbled.

"He was skipping in the park, Mazaki," Seto said with a smirk from a few desks away.

Yuugi rolled his eyes at Seto. "Look who's talking, Kaiba. You were skipping too."

Seto grinned. "That was only one day. You've been out for a week, Mutou."

"Shut up," Yuugi growled at the CEO before looking back to the front of the classroom. /Did I really have to come, Yami?\

Yami chuckled. //Yes, Yuugi, you did.\\\

The teacher walked in. "Class!" The room silenced. "Arigatou. We have a new student." Yami walked in. "This is Sennen Yami. He just got into the city yesterday afternoon." The teacher noticed the smiles Yuugi and Yami shared. "Sennen, why don't you sit next to Mutou. You two seem to know one another."

Yami happily walked over to sit next to the boy and the two shared another smile, then looked up the front of the room. //Better, Yuugi?\\\ Yami asked.

/Yup!\ Yuugi replied brightly. Yami hid a small chuckle behind a cough.

//That's good.\\\

~~**~~

"Sennen Yami, eh?" Seto leaned on the two desks Yuugi and Yami had pushed together to share their lunches on.

Yami glanced up at Seto. "Kaiba Seto, eh?" he returned in the same voice Seto had used. Seto narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" Yami sighed.

"You and Mutou are friends, ne?" Yami nodded carefully. "Are you sure you know everything about your new little friend? He has a lot of secrets to hide." Seto shot Yuugi a look, then walked off.

"I'll be right back. Stay here," Yami told Yuugi, then stood and walked over to where Seto sat alone. "What, haven't any friends, Kaiba?" he asked coldly.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm just warning you. Mutou's a nutcase. He hates Kurisumasu."

"And I just learned about Kurisumasu yesterday. Am I, too, a nutcase, Kaiba Seto?" Red eyes flashed. "Why is it that hating a simple thing is so bad? Yuugi can't help the way he feels. Maybe, if people like you were nicer to him, he might learn to like this holiday again."

"You are asking me to do something I cannot do, Sennen," Kaiba hissed. "All the kindness I ever had for others was beaten out of me."

Yami sighed. "You showed Yuugi kindness when you offered to have him over for Kurisumasu. You show a lot of kindness to your ototo. Maybe, if you can learn to see past your past experiences, you can help Yuugi to do the same thing. You two could be friends, it's not that difficult. Just try it, and maybe you and your ototo won't be so alone this Kurisumasu." Yami turned and walked away.

Seto stared after Yami, his surprise written all over his face. Then he put his head in his hands. ~But, how, Yami? How am I supposed to go around making friends? I can't remember!~

Yuugi was watching Seto, and was surprised to see tears fall onto the CEO's desk. /Yami, why is Kaiba crying?\

//Go ask him.\\\

/I can't do that!\

//The first step to a good friendship is often the hardest,\\\ was all Yami said in reply, then went back to his sandwich.

Yuugi sighed and stood. He walked over to Seto's desk and put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Kaiba, what is it?" he asked quietly.

Seto shook his head. "Nothing."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yuugi pushed.

"No." Seto still wouldn't look up.

"Do you want to skip and do something else?" Yuugi continued.

Seto looked up sharply. "Why do you care?" he asked angrily.

Yuugi shrugged. "A close friend once told me that the first step to a good friendship is often the hardest." He turned to go. "I'm going to the park. Wanna come?"

Seto stood, grabbing his briefcase. "Yeah." They walked from the room together.

Yami smiled after them. ~Good luck, you two...~ he thought before the teacher came back in and he was forced to clean up both his and Yuugi's mess.

~~**~~

"Seriously, Kaiba, what is bothering you?" Yuugi asked as they walked through the park.

Seto sighed. "I don't know. Sennen just happened to catch on to the fact that it's just Mokuba and me." He kicked a can across the path.

Yuugi ducked down and picked up the can, then tossed it in a garbage basket. "What ever happened to your parents, Kaiba?"

"Haha died giving birth to Mokuba. Otousan died in an accident about five years later. Mokuba and I ended up in an orphanage." Seto sighed.

"Your adopted parents, what about them?"

"We only had one, Kaiba Gozaburo."

"What was he like?"

"I hate him as much as you hate Kurisumasu," Seto replied dryly. "If not more so."

Yuugi blinked in surprise. "Why is that?"

Seto shook his head. "He was not a nice man, Mutou. Let's just leave it at that." The two were silent for a couple moments before Seto spoke again. "So, your parents were murdered, huh?"

"Yeah." Yuugi swallowed a lump in his throat. "I was unwrapping my presents, and someone shot them through the front window." He shook his head. "I was five, and it was the first Kurisumasu we'd ever shared together..." He looked away. "And the last."

Seto sighed. "No wonder you hate Kurisumasu so." He put and arm around Yuugi's shoulders. "But I still think you should come to my home and celebrate Kurisumasu again. You're so sad during this time of year, and it's kinda scary."

Yuugi sighed. "I'll make you a deal. I'll come and spend Kurisumasu with you and Mokuba on two accounts."

"What?" Seto watched Yuugi carefully and they stopped walking to face one another.

"Yami can come too." Seto nodded. "And you tell me what Kaiba Gozaburo did to you that makes you hate him so much."

"I'm fine with Yami. I'm not sure about Gozaburo, though..." Seto mumbled.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Seto, I'm not as naïve as you think I am. Don't underestimate me and my knowledge," he warned calmly.

Seto rose an eyebrow. "Really? Are you so sure about that?"

Purple eyes glittered in response. "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have suggested it, else."

Seto sighed. "Alright!" Yuugi grinned. "Kurisumasuibu I'll come by and pick you up from Kami Gameshop. Bring a present for everyone, if you can." His blue eyes glittered.

Yuugi laughed. "Seto, you forget, my sofu owns the most popular Gameshop in Domino City. You'll get a gift, as will Mokuba."

Seto shook his head. "Kami Gameshop doesn't carry Dungeon Dice Monsters, which is what Mokuba plays. I might help you find something for him in the shop, though..."

Yuugi crossed his hands over his chest. "Okay, what do you want?"

Seto grinned. "Where is Yami from and how did you two meet?"

Yuugi sighed. "Ask Yami. That's his story to tell, not mine."

Seto sighed. "Okay... Fine, what were you doing when I came over yesterday?"

Yuugi smiled and held up the Puzzle he still wore around his neck. "Putting together the Sennen Puzzle, and meeting Yami!" He turned to go. "Come on, let's go to Kami Gameshop!" He started off.

Seto sighed and hurried after him. "Yuugi, slow down!"

~~**~~

"You both came!" Mokuba cried happily when Yuugi and Yami walked into the Kaiba mansion with Seto.

"This place is huge!" Yuugi exclaimed. "You could have three families living in this house together and never see each other!"

"There's only one kitchen, Yuugi. You'd run into each other at one point." Seto chuckled.

"Well, I was close!" Yuugi whined.

"What do we do with these?" Yami asked, holding up the presents he and Yuugi had brought.

"I'll show you!" Mokuba dragged Yami off towards the living room.

"Where should I put our stuff?" Yuugi asked softly.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Right there." He took Yuugi's arm. "Come on, Mutou, let's go look at the Kurisumasu ki." Yuugi shivered, but let Seto lead him to see this tree.

//Open your eyes, Yuugi.\\\ Yami sighed when he realized that the boy had closed his eyes tightly.

/Not a chance,\ Yuugi returned.

//Stubborn little son of a bitch...\\\ Yami grumbled.

Yuugi's eyes flew open. "You take that ba–" His eyes widened as he saw the tree. It had been decorated in simple white lights, and there weren't many ornaments on it, but it was still beautiful. An angel in a gold dress with silver wings sat on the top of the tree. "Wow..."

Yami gave Yuugi a smirk. "Alright, I take my comment back."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back..." He turned and ran back to the entrance-way, where his things were. He returned with a suitcase and placed it on a couch. "When Mama and Papa died, the police did everything to keep Sofu and myself, as well as everyone else, out of the house. By the time we were finally able to get back in the house, there was little that hadn't been broken, or taken." He opened the suitcase to show about two dozen beautiful ornaments, then took out a small glass one. "Mama painted this the year I was born." He smiled at the other three in the room. "Let's put them on this tree."

Mokuba gave a cheer and ran over to pick up a medium grey one. "Come on! Yuugi has a great idea!" He ran over to the tree and place the one he had on it, then ran back for another.

Seto shook his head as he picked out a blue ball that matched his eyes. "These are all so beautiful, Yuugi." He sighed at Mokuba. "Mokuba, please stop running with these."

Yami chuckled as he took out an angel ornament and walked over to the tree to put it up. Yuugi stood by his case, still holding the ornament his mother had made, a single tear slowly making its way down his cheek. //Yuugi, you okay?\\\ Yami asked.

/I'm just thinking. I want to put this in the perfect spot.\ Another tear fell down his face, this time faster. /It's all she left me, Yami...\

Yami walked back over to Yuugi and grabbed him in a hug, quietly taking the ornament from the boy's hand and placing it out of harm's way. Yuugi gratefully sobbed into Yami's chest. When the Kaiba brothers looked at Yami questioningly, Yami just shook his head and nodded at the ornaments. The two brothers took the hint and went back to hanging the ornaments on the tree. //Yuugi, don't cry...\\\ Yami whispered as he rubbed the boy's back.

/It hurts, Yami!\ Yuugi sobbed. /It hurts so much to think about them!\

Yami glanced up at the tree and saw the perfect spot for the special ornament. It was just out of Yuugi's reach, but Yami knew he could lift the boy up. //Yuugi, you want to hang your ornament up? I know the perfect spot.\\\

/I can't reach it,\ Yuugi replied when he grabbed the image of the spot from Yami's mind.

//I'll help you. I can hold you up, and you can put it right there. Does that work?\\\

Yuugi pulled away from the man and picked up his ornament, then walked over to the tree. He sighed up at the spot, then looked back at Yami sadly. "Onegai?" he whispered.

Yami smiled and walked over. Yuugi turned around and Yami picked him up by his waist, holding him up high enough to place the ornament on the tree, then put him back down. "Well?" He poked Yuugi's shoulder as the boy stared at the spot.

"That's great," Seto commented from behind them.

"Arigatou for bringing your ornaments over, Yuugi!" Mokuba called. He pointed to the angel at the top of the tree. "Ani told me Haha got that angel from her okaasan, and then passed it on to us when she died. Don't you like it?"

"It's very pretty," Yuugi mumbled. He turned around. "Now what?"

"Eggnog!" Mokuba shouted, running from the room.

Seto sighed. "Come on. Mokuba's been dying to open the eggnog. He'll drink it all if we don't hurry!" Yuugi and Yami laughed as the three hurried to catch up with the youngest boy in the house.

"Save the rest of us some!" Yuugi cried ahead.

~~**~~

"So, Mokuba still believes in Santakurosu?" Yuugi asked as he, Seto, and Yami placed presents under the tree that night.

"Yeah." Seto grinned. "And there's no point in going to sleep," he added, placing the last present under the tree. "He'll be coming to wake us up in less than an hour."

Yuugi glanced up at the clock. The group of four had stayed up until eleven, then they'd sent Mokuba to bed. The three oldest had waited until one to put the stuff under the tree, and it was now three thirty. "He likes to get up early," Yuugi grumbled.

"I guess he does." Yami grinned. "Sorry about that, Yuugi. You can always take a nap when we get home."

Yuugi nodded. "I guess so..." Then he turned to Seto. "Okay, Seto, you promised."

"Uh oh..." Yami made a face. "What did I miss?"

Seto nodded to the stairs and the other two followed him up to Seto's room, where there were two extra beds set up for Yuugi and Yami. Everyone sat down on their beds. "Seto promised to tell me why he hates his adopted father so much," Yuugi explained to Yami. Then he turned to look at Seto.

Seto sighed. "When Mokuba and I were in the orphanage, I made Mokuba a promise that I wouldn't get adopted unless he could be adopted too. When Kaiba Gozaburo came to the orphanage and insisted on adopting me, I challenged him to a game of chess. If I won, Mokuba would come with us. If Gozaburo won, Mokuba stayed at the orphanage and I came with. Needless to say, I won.

"Gozaburo only wanted me for my brains, so there would be someone to run his company when he passed on. He decided that I was too young and inexperienced to run his company, so, when Mokuba wasn't around, Gozaburo did things to 'strengthen my heart', I think is how he put it." Seto made a face. "And he did get what he deserved. I finally had enough when he threatened Mokuba's life and pushed him out the window."

"What did he do to you, Seto?" Yami asked. He had told Seto about how he and Yuugi had met and where he was from earlier. Seto obviously trusted the man.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Beat me, threatened me..." He looked away and mumbled something inaudible.

Yami stood and walked over to Seto's bed to sit next to the CEO. Yuugi followed quickly. "He did what, Seto?" Yami pushed, hoping he hadn't heard what he'd thought he'd heard.

"...raped me..." Seto whispered.

Yuugi made a face. "Yup, he got what he deserved." He looked at his new friend sadly. "You okay, Seto?"

"I hate him," Seto hissed.

Yami shook a finger in front of Seto's face. "No point in hating him. He's dead, and he'll never bother you again. What's done is done and, sadly, can rarely be undone." He put his hand on Seto's shoulder. "I can't say I entirely agree with your way of getting rid of Gozaburo, but I do agree that something had to be done."

"And, look at the bright side!" Yuugi smiled. "You have friends now, more people to share Kurisumasu with, and you're always welcome to visit the Gameshop! Sofu likes you, cause you're so straight forward, not to mention on time." He rolled his eyes.

Seto smiled. "Yeah." He nodded, then looked at the clock. "Okay, Mokuba will be up soon. We need to pretend to be asleep!"

Yami and Yuugi hurried back to their beds and everyone hopped under the covers. When Seto was sure the other two were ready, he flipped off the light and sounds of soft breathing, broken by the occasional giggle, filled the room.

~~**~~

"Meri Kurisumasu, minna!" Mokuba shouted, throwing the ripped wrapping paper in the air. All the presents had been unwrapped and the three older males looked ready to crash.

"Meri Kurisumasu, Mokuba," Yuugi said with a yawn.

"Yuugi, why are you tired?" Mokuba asked.

"Difficult time getting to sleep. I was really excited!" Yuugi winked at the boy. "Santakurosu hasn't passed by my house in ten years!"

"How can you go ten years without presents?" Mokuba asked.

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't know. I guess, sorrow tends to affect us more than we think..." He looked over at Seto.

Seto nodded. "Yeah. Sorrow can make you do some really crazy things." He smiled at Mokuba. "And, sometimes, the only way to be rid of that sorrow, is to face the reason it's there."

Mokuba sighed. "I suppose I know what you'll mean one day, but, for now, eggnog!" He ran from the room again.

"Mokuba!" Seto ran after his younger brother.

Yami put a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. The boy was watching the ornament from his mother quietly. "Yuugi, you okay?" Yami asked softly.

Yuugi nodded, then looked at Yami. "Yeah, I'm good. It's just, what Seto said..." He frowned.

"He's right, Yuugi. The only way to truly be rid of sorrow is to face the reason it's there." Yami stood with a smile. "We'd better hurry, before Mokuba drinks what's left of the eggnog!"

Yuugi laughed. "Yami, you're hooked!"

"I suppose I am..." Yami pulled Yuugi up and led him to the kitchen, laughing.

~Maybe Kurisumasu isn't so bad after all!~ Yuugi thought. ~Meri Kurisumasu, Mama, Papa! Meri Kurisumasu!~

-

~~A/N: And, now, for the dreaded Author's Note! *evil laugh*  
*clears throat* I know I used a lot of Japanese in this one, so I shall translate it here! *another evil laugh*  
 ** _Translations:_**  
Santakurosu ~ Santa Claus  
Kurisumasu ~ Christmas  
Kurisumasuibu ~ Christmas Eve  
Meri Kurisumasu ~ Merry Christmas  
ki ~ tree  
Arigatou ~ Thank you  
Haha/okaasan ~ Mother  
Onegai ~ Please  
Ototo ~ Younger brother  
Ani ~ Older brother  
Sofu/ojiisan ~ Grandfather  
Otousan ~ Father  
Kami ~ God/Turtle  
Sennen ~ Millennium  
Minna ~ Everyone  
-  
The characters I used from the show are as follows:  
Mutou Yuugi ~ Yuugi Mutou  
Yami ~ Yami Yuugi  
Mutou Sugoroku ~ Yuugi's grandpa  
Kaiba Seto ~ Seto Kaiba  
Kaiba Mokuba ~ Mokuba Kaiba  
Kaiba Gozaburo ~ Gozaburo Kaiba(Was in the first season, which never aired in America, and the manga. In the anime, he died from a heart attack when Seto threatened to push him out the window. In the manga, Seto actually _did_ push him out the window!)  
Mazaki Anzu ~ Tea Gardner  
-  
Magic and Wizards is what they called Duel Monsters in the Japanese version.  
-  
As for Yuugi's hair in the beginning... How many five-year-olds have _you_ seen with spiked hair?! Answer me, damnit! *is smacked* Sorry...  
-  
 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Yu-Gi-Ou!, though I wish I did! As far as I know, Yuugi likes Kurisumasu in the show, he and Seto won't be getting along any time soon *sob*, Seto was never raped, Yuugi's parents were never murdered, and Yami never appeared in the real world solid! Don't sue, this is for fun! (And, Kami help us all, I didn't do a yaoi Yu-Gi-Ou! ficcy! *faints*)  
-  
Ja!  
Katmon =^.^= {AKA Okusama KK}  
{Katmon: Seto, say your line!  
Seto: What line?  
Katmon: *points to window*  
Seto: *sighs* Okay... *rolls eyes* _You'll never take me alive! *jumps out window with briefcase*_  
Katmon: The End....}


End file.
